


Nearly threw hands with a thirteen year old

by Chaotic_Good_Rowan



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen, Peter’s awkward conversation about how Amadeus joined shield, Reminiscing, Reunion, bc out of context it sounds BAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Good_Rowan/pseuds/Chaotic_Good_Rowan
Summary: ”How’d you meet Spider-Man?” Amadeus seemed to think.”Depends. Peter or Spidey?” Flash snorted.”Spidey, duh!””Oh,” Amadeus went back to coding, “we fist-fought on the roof of Midtown.”
Relationships: Amadeus Cho & Everyone, Peter Parker & Amadeus Cho, Peter Parker & Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Nearly threw hands with a thirteen year old

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after Season 4. 
> 
> This goes out to discord, thank you for putting this idea in my head.

There weren’t many days where the teams were able to just sit around and chat.

However, like today, it was even rarer for _everyone_ to be there anyway. So many different people had so many different schedules and responsibilities.

Some of the members were hanging out in the training room, having dragged some pillows and blankets around to make some places to sit.

Peter had just gotten off of patrol, Miles taking his place temporarily until it was Flash’s turn to go hunt around New York for stray bad guys. He was lying down on his back, kicking his legs up into the air.

Sam was back from space, having gone around to look for several things for a few days before coming back to raid the fridge. He was chomping on some chips he had found in the cupboard while floating around, spinning a few times for good measure.

Flash was patiently waiting for his turn on patrol, sitting in a cris-cross position with his legs. He seemed to be trying to poke Sam whenever he would float by.

Ben had nothing to do, as it was his day off, so he was just pacing around, glaring at Sam and kicking Peter with his foot slightly. Not enough to do any damage, but enough to annoy him a bit.

MJ was visiting from college. She was doing well in her journalism career, and everyone around her as well as her friends were super proud of her accomplishments. She was next to Peter, reading a book while sitting up.

Ava didn’t have anything better to do, the same as Ben, so she was eating some snacks, sometimes throwing them at the floating Sam.

Amadeus was busy doing some coding for a new project, so he was quickly doing some typing on his laptop, sitting on some pillows.

There was a group conversation, and some people were more active in it than others. There were several topics that they circulated around, but it was kept light and fun.

Eventually, though, it came around to their first experiences with Spider-Man, and then maybe Peter Parker.

”I think we can all agree that Parker isn’t the best at first impressions, Spidey or not.” Sam declared, finally finishing off his chips. He threw the empty bag at Ben, who sliced it in half with a growl. Peter opened his mouth to object, but then he actually put some thought into the statement and chuckled nervously.

”Yeah, that’s fair.” He confessed. “But I’ve gotten better at it! You can’t deny that!” Sam shrugged and MJ laughed.

”God, the day I met Spider-Man was a dream come true.” Flash gushed, and Peter flushed in embarrassment. “He was, like, my hero. He _was_ my hero!”

”Yeah, well, your hero’s right here!” Peter gloated, sitting up and pointing at himself. There was a quiet chuckle amongst the group as they all imagined how Flash first reacted to meeting Spider-Man. 

“Hey, Cho.” Flash said, poking the genius in the side. Amadeus hummed.

”Hmm?”

”How’d you meet Spider-Man?” Amadeus seemed to think.

”Depends. Peter or Spidey?” Flash snorted.

”Spidey, duh!”

”Oh,” Amadeus went back to coding, “we fist-fought on the roof of Midtown.”

There was a brief silence, the only noise was the clicking of the laptop’s keys.

”...Okay,” Flash said, scratching the back of his neck, “not the best meeting... i’ll say that. Uh, context?”

”I took the Iron Spider suit and beat up Taskmaster. I said a few things that were probably bad, I don’t remember, and then he told me I wasn’t a hero, so we started fighting.” Another silence.

”...so, you’re telling me that Peter tried to beat up a thirteen year old?” MJ asked, slowly turning to look at Peter with what looked like confusion in her eyes. Peter squirmed.

”It wasn’t one of my best days.” He confessed, “and besides! He had the armor, as well as his brain, you know?”

”Okay, how’d you meet Parker?” Flash asked. Amadeus snickered.

”I passed him as top student and he got angsty about it, so he hated my guts for a good while. I hated him back. And then I stole his armor, which led me to meeting Spider-Man.” At this point, everyone was staring at Peter. He sighed.

”...okay. Wasn’t a good few _months_.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “It was, like, a weird self-deprecating thing? Like, he was similar to me in a lot of ways so I hated him because of it. And, he beat me at the one thing I honestly thought I was good at? So that kinda hurt. But it’s alright, we’re cool now.” Ben snickered, and he looked at him, confused.

”I’m still not over the fact that you threw hands with a thirteen year old on a roof. A _roof_.” Peter pouted crossing his arms.

“It was so long ago! Forgive and forget! He had the armor, he was safe!”

”He was still thirteen!”

”Yeah, Peter, I was _thirteen_.”

”Oh, so when your age is convenient for you it’s _okay_ to call you a kid!”

Ava sighed, running her fingers down her face. She turned to Sam. “...is this true?” Sam snickered.

”I watched it happen.” He said, before flying away to go get more chips. Ava sighed.


End file.
